Let Me Tell You a Story
by roYaLAnemone11
Summary: Summary: And with that she disappeared in the whirlwind of sand, like she never existed at all. Suddenly he never felt so empty before.
1. Prologue

Summary: And with that she disappeared in the whirlwind of sand, like she never existed at all. Suddenly he never felt so empty before.

 **Prologue**

She was looking straight into his eyes. Blinking was almost impossible when blood drops in her face.

'Not her blood.' She thinks.

The idiot of a boy, 'no man' she thinks, still had that stupid grin in his face. The grin she hates so much that it would make her heart burst. She would have punched him like before 'even in different lives'

But she thinks it is enough when that stupid man is still impaled with those jagged rocks.

The soundless voice in her lips seemed too loud for him to hear.

Why?

'I wish I never met you.'

She hated the man shielding her from those rocks. She knew she was jealous at him.

He had everything she wanted. But that stupid man gave up just when she thought she might be able to say it to him.

"I hate you..." Those words felt as heavy as she whispered it to him.

"I know..." The sands from the broken hourglass had surrounded them. Falling debris seemed to slow down as the ticking from the clock tower slowly stopped.

'Seriously, I hate you. That stupid grin of yours, your kindness, your warmth, your eyes. Everything.'

She didn't know but tears keep falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but please... I want you to be selfish, just this once..." She told him with quivering voice.

His eyes widened in understanding and fear. Anger and blazed through those amber eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but ended in coughing blood.

Then in a swish of a wind, everything seemed to go through a mirage of colors and sound.

She would have felt dizzy if it was her first time. Polaroid of events came back from the pasr and then she felt her body tremble...

And then nothing.

Suddenly, she found five-year-old self sitting in a swing at the park. She looked up and there saw him with his amber eyes and tear-streaked face. He looked so young. So different, so free, _so fragile_.

"My name is Tsu-kun, can Tsu-kun be your friend?"

She watched blankly at the outstretched hand in front of her.

'So this is where it started...'

She stood up and left the playground leaving the boy behind.

If she looked back, she would notice the pain in that young face. If she looked back, she would see him crying. If she looked back, she knew she won't be able to take it.

 **-Prologue Fin-**

 **Notes** : Ok, so this started when I made my own story then I transfigured it into a fanfiction. It's been in my laptop for about six months unfinished and untouched. There are so little Tsuna x Oc fanfics and that's what kept me fired up! I don't have a Beta so I will apologize for the grammar mistakes. ALSO, UPDATES WILL BE IRREGULAR.

Adios!


	2. Chapter 1: After all the drama

**Chapter 1: After all the drama**

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a boy whose life is full of surprises. It all started when he met Reborn, the world's number one hitman, a dangerous (scary) person, and his beloved tor-tutor. He knew he's still in the middle of his teenage years but that didn't stop all the things he experienced in his life. He may have lost half of his lifetime after all the things that happened.

But looking at the bright side, he had friends he can count on. A family, (a crazy one if he was to describe but he will never change it) he thought he would never have because he is dame-Tsuna. He may have been getting responsible (at least he thinks, he is) and tall, thanks to his growth spurt. His voice starts to cracks, and the first time Maman heard it, she cried and shouted to the heavens that her son is finally a man. And thank god to puberty, he's tall enough to reach Gokudera-kun. Finally, he's not the shortest boy in class. Better late than never.

He wasn't the only one who changed, Gokudera-kun temper is starting to mellow down while Yamamoto is getting more responsible and he doesn't treat the situation as a game, though he can still be a little airhead. Chrome is confident but still shy at times, Ryohei minimized his 'EXTREMES!'. Hibari is still the same as always, biting people to death and Mukuro is as creepy as before. Reborn is still the same but he is growing back to his adult size, he's currently a ten-year old boy.

He knew that his circle of precious people is getting larger. Enma and his guardians are costant. Also Dino and the rest of the Vongola family depends on him now. After all, it is Reborn who wanted to train him to become Vongola Neo Primo.

Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan is as beautiful as always. Hard as it is to believe, he still hasn't confessed to his crush. It's not that he's lacking confidence but because his crush might have mellowed down a bit. He still likes her but his feelings are not strong enough for him to confess to her. It made his head ache thinking what to do.

He'll just figure out what to do later, after all he's got a lot of time in his hands.

It all started one Saturday afternoon. Tsuna was enjoying the hot summer breeze in their yard. It was a rare day, Reborn and the others went to the spa today leaving him and Maman alone in the house. Nana asked him to clean the shed where a few things were hidden and forgotten. Each box were held with care. A few old baby clothes, a wooden crib, a few books and Tsuna's old toys were seen. In the corner of the shed, there sat a small chest that could fit in the palm of Tsuna's hand. The box had intricate design carved in it. Unfortunately, the box was locked. This caught Tsuna's attention and brought the box to Nana.

"Ah, I don't know where it came from Tsu-kun. But I'm sure this is yours. After all you found it in your old things."

Tsuna didn't know what to think, all he wanted to do was know what was inside the box. It made him feel the longing of something. or someone. And then fear. It seemed like he had forgotten something. He took the box in his hands. Suddenly the he felt a static, like a distorted image of someone.

He could not hear anything. Then suddenly Nana was in front of him looking at him with worried eyes.

Try as he may he could not hear her.

 _... and her smile was wonderful as he touched her face..._

 _... 'I like girls with long hair!'..._

 _... Promise?..._

 _... p-p-promise-EEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeee # $ #$ #%%^^#$%^!"_

 _..._

 _... ZZZ #$# $%$#%$#! 'I can't hear you!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eyes wide with fear. She is coming! Run!

.

.

.

.

BLOOd! Why is there too much blood? REborn? WHere are YOU?

.

.

.

.

HELP!

.

.

.

.

And then nothing.

He opened his eyes and tried to block out the lights. He groaned and tried to get up but couldn't.

"Oh Tsu-kun! I was so worried about you!" Nana hugged him tightly. He also noticed Reborn on the other side of the room, looking at him with those blank eyes.

"You suddenly fainted and I couldn't wake you up!" She wiped the tears on her face as she ask Tsuna if he felt some pain.

"Maman, I'll take care of Tsuna. Why don't you take a rest?"

"Alright. Take care of Tsu-kun will you Reborn? I'll prepare his dinner." Reborn nodded and after a while they were finally alone in the room.

"Tsuna, where did you find that box?"

"It was on my old things pile. The ones that I have when I was a kid." Reborn looked at him thoughtfully. He held out in his hand the box and Tsuna's eyes zeroed on it instantly.

"How did you get this?" Tsuna frowned as he tried to remember then suddenly he felt a sharp pain the head.

"I-I can't remember." Tsuna felt helpless as he tried again but it always causes his head to throb in pain again.

"I see. Don't push yourself Dame-Tsuna. I'll keep the box."

"B-But Reborn..." _It's important... I need to remember..._ Words were stuck in his throat as he tried to protest.

 _I need it..._

Tsuna tried to protest but he felt lightheaded already and soon he drifted off to sleep.

"Some things are better forgotten Dame-Tsuna." And with that Reborn left the room bringing the box he intended to bury.

In the underground prison of Vindice, at the lowest level with the heaviest security, a huge water tank lies undisturbed.

A heavy metal chain surrounds a body and an air mask to cover the face. Long tendrils of pale blond hair floats, as bubbles come to the surface.

A twitch of a finger however, will bring a droplet of water into a hurricane and then all will be lost.

Bermuda hurriedly went to the 99th level. Reports told him that prisoner 03 had shown consciousness and must be drugged back to sleep. He steps slowly inside the holding cell and he saw the frail girl. Heavy eyelids starts to flutter trying to remove the spell of drowsiness. Bright grey orbs blinks up to see him. _'The color of a storm.'_ He is reminded as he observes her.

He walks closer to the tank and says. "You must never wake up Isolde." Then the water inside the tank starts to freeze and then done. When he leaves he turns again and sees the young girl closes her eyes.

He knew that those eyes will haunt him forever.

No one noticed the glass cracks, her eyes glints dangerously as comprehension dawns on them. She tries to free herself from the chains.

"Sister... I have to find sister..."

On the other side of Nanimori, a girl named Kirisaki Yukina faints on sudden exhaustion and fear that creeps up.

Sawada Tsunayoshi felt the tension; his other guardians also noticed it by the way they freeze.

Reborn narrows his eyes.

"So it started.. I told you Bermuda, she will find a way to wake up. Whether you like it or not. I just hope Tsuna finds the lost sister before she does."

 **-CHAP 1 Fin-**

 ** _And then history repeats itself._**


	3. Chapter 2:Dream Sequence

**Chapter 2: Dream Sequence**

The first time he saw her, he was nine years old. He didn't know but she always hated him. Or so he thinks. She always teases him like what an old dame-kun he was. He accepted it, after all nobody likes him. But one day he saw her in a different light.

He was left at the volleyball court to clean. He expected this because he was the reason their team lost. Just then he noticed a familiar blond hair girl picking up the stray balls and putting them away. He had been staring for a long time and she finally noticed it.

With a blush in her cheeks she pointed at the balls. "What are you standing for Dame-kun? Get started already!"

"Y-You didn't h-have to help me." She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Are you an idiot? I'm your teammate! We lost so we have to clean! I'm not going to run away from my duty." She continued cleaning up.

"A-arigatou..."

 _If you didn't give up, I wouldn't have to forget about you._

He was surrounded by a group of crazy people, she thinks. What's with the babies? Did Dame-kun's mother get pregnant? And what's with the googly eyes to Idol-san? Didn't he get rejected? So why are they acting so close?

She glares at the oblivious idiot.

"Kirisaki-san? What is the thing you hate the most?" Ah, she forgot that she was walking with her classmates.

"I don't like girls with short hair."

 _If you didn't give up, you would know how much I like you._

They graduated high school and they never saw each other for seven years. She was invited in a gala for Engineers and Architects that famous around the world. She heard that a certain powerful group was the host of the celebration. She was nervous because she has been waiting for this all year. To be acknowledge and show what she's really made off. In her cream colored gown she walked across the ballroom, her hands in the arms of her partner. Then she saw him, the Dame-kun she's been tormenting throughout her childhood. And she is an idiot if she didn't notice how powerful and handsome he is.

Then their eyes locked. She was stupefied to see him direct a smile at her. And to her utter horror and denial she blushed.

 _'I kinda misses his shy personality.'_

 _If you didn't give up, you'll know how much I like you make you blush._

She had been trying to avoid him all throughout the year. She might have succeeded if it weren't for the green chameleon that transformed into ropes and tied her in a chair. It was a good dinner, even if she can't move her arms. Humiliating as it was, she couldn't stop the blush in her cheeks.

"So I heard you like since we were little." _Deny, deny, deny_ she kept ranting in her mind. As if sensing her inner monologue he went closer to her face and whispered.

"I thought you hated me. I mean you keep on calling me names, imagine my surprise when Reborn told me about pulling pigtails."

He pecked her cheek and smiled brightly.

"Well then you have to keep up the hard work in wooing me."

' _What?!'_

"And I really like girls with long hair."

It took seven months but he finally said yes. Not that she started wooing him. She said it was 'unintentional'. Whatever that means. He just laughed out loud and said that her beautiful hair is the reason he said yes.

There are a lot of insults and threats given but in the end she smiled.

"I never even thought that I was in love with you."

"Me too..."

 _"In sickness and in health..."_

And there she was standing under the same old oak tree, her back facing me. The sunset hues were making her hair glow like gold. He wraps his arms around her waist and inhales the scent of wild spring flowers.

"I really like your hair..." She turns her head and smiles at him. He holds his breath as he instils in his memory this precious moment. Suddenly her eyes were filled with doubt and uncertainty. More than once, she asked him about that certain question. And she's going to again.

"Is it really worth it?" She could see the pain and as always he answers in the same way. He cups her face and kisses her lips. "Of course it is." He holds her hands, the silver band in her finger shines, reflecting all the memories they had together.

"I promised you forever, didn't I?"

 _It could have ended differently. If you didn't give up._

A child's laughter can be heard outside. He walks to the garden and there he found his three-year old son playing with mud. His beloved wife is covered in dirt but he could see her smile through it all.

"Moma! There's Dada!" She finally caught the hyperactive child and then they both started laughing.

"Now little lion, why don't you give Dada a big hug?" The child shrieked in laughter as he went barrelling into him.

'Oof'. He caught the child and his dress shirt is starting to get dirty. "Hello there big guy, now why don't you wash up? Dada will bring the cake out."

"Yay! Cake! Am going to call uncle Leon?" He nodded and the little tyke went inside the house. He was about to invite his wife to join him, he was hit by the water from the hose.

"Now, now let's make Dada clean!" A tick appeared on his forehead as he chases his wife.

"You are going to pay for that."

"N-now dear, I was just kidding!"

 _If you didn't give up, we would still be able to make our own family. Our happiness, he was such a beautiful boy._

A bright sheen of sweat appeared in his forehead. The opposing famiglia's threat is getting more serious. It would be a total war. There are a lot of casualties including civilians. He promised to himself he would protect them. He took the photo of his beloved wife and son and gazed at them solemnly. His eyes were fired with determination. _'I won't back down_.'

She looked at him with concern. Tears were flooded her eyes as she tried to reign her tears. He held her tightly. He was afraid of letting go.

"Do we really have to do this?" She asks him.

"You know, that I will take any chance for the two of you to be safe."

"What about you?"

"..."

"Promise me you'll return to us..."

"Promise..." But they both knew that this might be the end. They held each other tightly that night, afraid that morning might come.

 _If you didn't give up, we would still be making promises to each other._

Victory was near. They had incarcerated most of their enemies. Now they only have to get to the boss. With his guardians, they managed to tie them down and when they reached the master enemy. His eyes glowed dangerously at the man.

"Ah, hello Boss. Good to see you again." The man in front of him tilted his wine glass as he looked at him.

"Give up Antonio. You already lost." Then he felt a bad foreboding.

Said man smiled eerily. "I know Boss that's why I will take away something for you. Ah, I mean I've already taken it away from you."

' _No... It can't be...'_

"HAHAHA! I really love their screams you know! Who would have thought that your wife could withstand all that bullets! And your son.." He didn't get to finish his sentence when he was punched in the face.

"You're lying... YOU'RE LYING!" The bastard just smiled at him and dropped the ring from his pocket. Her wedding ring.

"I had to cut her finger you know..."

That night a purge of orange flames reached the sky and not one enemy was spared. That was the start of the era of the new dark famiglia.

 _If you didn't give up, I would have become dark._

He buried his wife. He buried his son. He found his whole following them. It wasn't even a proper burial.

Not one body was found; the bastard burned them while they were still alive. Nothing but ashes.

Just empty coffins.

He wept for they were gone.

Then he felt empty, emptier than before.

"They were mine as much as I'm theirs."

 _If I didn't give up, you would have to bury your son._

 _If I didn't give up, you would have lost the meaning of life._

 _If I didn't give up, I would hate my entire existence for making you suffer._

 _If I didn't give up, I would have broken all my promises to you._

 _You promised forever but I left too soon._

Kirisaki Yukina woke up crying. Shee wept for the guy in his dream, for his life, for his family.

But most of all, she cried because of guilt.

- **End Chapter 2** -

 ** _What if she didn't give up in that lifetime?_**


End file.
